


A warmer life

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, android!Castiel, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was not born, I was assembled<br/>you are making a man of me.<br/>I do not miss not feeling cold,<br/>what I miss is dreaming of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warmer life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aga/Kvei (http://casdasgay.tumblr.com)](/gifts?recipient=Aga%2FKvei+%28http%3A%2F%2Fcasdasgay.tumblr.com%29).
  * Inspired by [Android!Cas x mechanic!Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47177) by Aga/Kvei. 



> This is for Aga, who makes me dream with her magical art.  
> It's only a humble gift, but sometimes saying thank you it's not enough. 
> 
> Please look, comment, share and love the work which inspired this little story ♡♥♡ -->  
> http://byzantine-fallen-angel.tumblr.com/post/84075621086/kvei-android-cas-x-mechanic-dean-psst-theyre

Castiel woke up from its regenerative cycle iota lambda upsilon, the one that helped it to storage its memories and that Dean had enhanced with the addition of the tactile sensations recently. Before opening its visual devices, that Dean liked to call blue eyes, it stretched its upper extremities above its head, to activate the full potentiality of its high level moving system. And then it realised that there was something wrong. Castiel opened immediately the eyes and raised up in the middle of Dean's bed, looking up at its multi-purposeful interchangeable terminations, that Dean liked to call hands. One of them was missing. And its epithelial plaques were not fully interconnected between each other. Castiel felt something different, something new. He tried to cover the most evident slits that allowed to glimpse in its internal circuits with the only hand it had left, but the result was not satisfying, so it covered itself completely with the blanket abandoned by Dean at their feet. Dean felt the movement and muttered something in his sleep, trying to reach for its hand. Castiel felt that kind of feeling again, hiding deeply the missing hand under the blanket.  
“ Cas, please, I am cold, hug me...” Asked Dean. Actually he asked something slightly different, but Castiel processed his words with the language long learning software it was beta-testing for Sam and got a 97% faithful provisional data of the actual Dean's request, cleaned from the extra syllables and sounds due to the effort to talk while he was sleeping.  
“I can not fulfil you request, Dean, I am not decent in my appearance right now.” Declared Castiel, extremely worried because of its new feeling.  
“I like when you are naked, baby...” Muttered again Dean, clenching his hand around the form of Castiel's joint between its right lower extremity and its deambulatory support, that Dean liked to call ankle, and smiling dreamily.  
“I am naked...” Realised Castiel. Dean did it, Dean enhanced its emotional software with another component, another emotion. Modesty. The feel that compelled Dean to cover his body with a towel after the shower, now it was also its. Castiel smiled shyly, stealing a tank top from the chair beside the bed. The android wore it, letting the blanket slip away and lying down again near Dean. Its man immediately joined its body in an amorous embrace and put his hand on its scapular joint, that Dean liked to call shoulder, in a sweet and protective gesture that made overheat momentarily Castiel's main emotional core, located in his thoracic endoskeleton, on the left.


End file.
